A Bungled Proposal
by RuriGil
Summary: Teddy needs a trip to Mungo's. Apparently I write one-shots when I'm bored.


AN: So this is what happens when I get bored. I write really badly written one shots that my Fiction Writing teacher would flinch at. All JK Rowling's material.

**A Bungled Proposal**

A flash of red shot past two black-robed wizards.

"Look out Graeme!"

Graeme Fogden dodged another flash of light, this time a green flash. His partner, Teddy Lupin shot off two stunners in the direction of their attackers.

"Oh bugger all, guess we found the wankers!"

Teddy Lupin chuckled and dragged Graeme back into an alcove to escape the spells being flung at them.

"Great day to possibly die, isn't it Teddy? The sun is shining, the breeze is…"

"It's bloody ten at night you tosspot, why the fuck are you so cheerful?"

"Trying to make things lighter mate."

Graeme poked his wand out and send a few stunners at their targets.

"I don't think we can get the bloody tossers from here."

"We'll have to move out, so on my count then. One, two, three…"

Teddy and Graeme ran around and one of the Stunning spells connected with a dark wizard. A Blasting Hex met Teddy's Protego and rebounded into the wall. Another dark wizard fell as a Body-Bind spell from Teddy caught him. The remaining wizard of the trio backed away, clearly intending to leave his comrades behind.

"Aw fuck, we've got to chase him!"

Flinging more spells, Teddy and Graeme gave pursuit of the retreating figure. A corner obscured their line of sight and Teddy dashed around it.

"Reducto!"

The spell whistled past his ear before a Blasting Hex caught Teddy squarely on the chest. Teddy gasped, and staggered back.

Graeme ran forward and aimed his wand at his foe.

"Stupefy!"

Graeme turned back, now worried for his best friend and partner.

"C'mon Teddy, you big prat, why'd you run ahead?"

Teddy just coughed, clutching the hole in his chest before toppling backwards, unconscious.

"Fuck, Teddy!"

Graeme grabbed onto Teddy and Disapparated, blinking slowly as the white sterile lobby of St. Mungo's came into view.

"HELP! Auror down! He's been hit by a Blasting Hex to the chest, he needs help!"

A young healer scurried forward and raised his wand to levitate Teddy into a nearby room.

"Thanks for bringing him in. Healer Weasley is on call today, she'll be with him in a moment."

"Healer Weasley?"

"Yes, Miss Victoire Weasley. She's one of the better Emergency Healers we've got, she deals with this kind of stuff all the time."

"Aw, bugger all. Vic's not going to like this! I'm done for no doubt!"

"Pardon?"

"Teddy… knows Healer Weasley well."

Graeme pulled away from the healer to watch mediwizards scurrying around his partner before the door shot closed. Pulling out his wand, he cast a Patronus, and imbued it with his voice.

"Mr. Potter, sir, Teddy and I've caught Johnson, Danby, and Norton. They're lying in the muggle building next to the leaky cauldron. Teddy took a Hex to his chest. We're at Mungo's. Vic's apparently the healer."

Hardly five minutes had passed before the Potters and what looked like most of Wasley clan assembled next to Graeme outside the healing ward.

Harry spoke first, distraught about his godson.

"How is he Graeme? Will he make it?"

"He looked bad, Mrs. Potter. I brought him in, and he was unconscious. Vic's with him, some junior healer said she could be able to take care of it."

"Vic's in there? With Teddy?"

This time it was Bill who spoke up, a worried tone to his voice. Fleur covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide as she looked into the room.

"Yeah, spose she'll be miffed with him. We were talking. Right before we got attacked I mean. He was planning some romantic dinner and proposal or something. You'd know wouldn't you? Bill, Fleur?"

"Oui, he told us. Oh no. Zis ees horrible, Poor Teddy! Victoire will be 'eartbroken eef anything happens to him."

"How'd it happen Graeme?"

"Blasting Hex to the chest, sir. Ambushed by the trio, sir. We got Johnson and Norton quickly, but Danby ran. We followed, and Teddy ran into the hex. I managed to stun Danby right after and then I saw Teddy on the floor, with blood…"

A muffled sob from Ginny stopped Graeme, and he stood awkwardly, in the middle of all the concerned Weasleys.

"That boy better be allright."

**-A Bungled Proposal-**

Teddy blinked and groaned as he looked up into the light. He reached around for his wand, but found that all he had on was a flimsy gown. Surprised, he looked around and saw that he was in a bed. A blonde head of hair rested lightly against the side, next to arm.

"Vi.."

Teddy cleared his throat, attempting to clear the dryness.

"Victoire?"

Victoire's blonde head shot up, and looked up at Teddy through worn blue eyes. She leapt up, encasing Teddy in a tight embrace. Teddy and greaned and reached up for her, when she pulled away sharply.

Her blue eyes had shed the weariness, and now she looked upon him in anger. He eyebrows were furrowed as she looked down at Teddy.

"You PRAT! What the hell was that? It took me two hours to repair your chest!"

"I'm sorry! Graeme and I were trying to capture a couple of blokes and I had to… Wait, you fixed my chest?"

Another glare met his question, and he squirmed away from her menacing eyes.

"Of course I did. I was on call today, you're damn lucky."

Teddy leaned back on his bed, a smirk taking form on his lips.

"Well then. I had nothing to worry about after all, problem solved."

A sharp poke to his ribs was met by a surprised yowl from Teddy.

"What was that for Vic?"

"For not getting the point you tosser!"

Teddy waggled his eyebrows lecherously at Victoire.

"Now Vic, you know I'm not a tosser. Especially since you're always so willing to oblige…"

Normally, a lewd comment such as that would have made Victoire blush, but in the height of her fury, she only snarled.

"This isn't funny, I could have lost you, you prick!"

Teddy's magenta eyes softened, and he reached out to Victoire's trembling right hand.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I have to do what I can as an Auror, and I'm sorry I was reckless. I had to catch the wanker though."

Victoire sniffled and sat back, slightly mollified by his response. Teddy grinned, and settled back into his bed, and drifted off into sleep, his hand still holding hers.

**-A Bungled Proposal-**

"Teddy, get up, it's time to leave now."

Teddy blinked awake, brushing his eyes furiously with his hand. A smiling Victoire looked over him.

"That's a sight to wake up to… Where are my clothes?"

Victoire stiffened, and pointed to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"We took them off you when we were trying to fix you up. Teddy… I found a box in your pocket…"

Teddy sat up quickly, and his breath caught sharply in his throat.

"Vic?"

She didn't respond, and she looked down, blushing madly.

Teddy groaned, and flopped backwards.

"I wanted to do it properly you know. With the candles and the lights and everything."

"Teddy…"

Teddy refocused on the blonde angel in his arms.

"Will you marry me Vic?"

Victoire beamed, and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes! You giant prat, though I don't want to have any more life-changing discussions with you on a hospital bed!"


End file.
